1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a warning device for a circuit breaker, and in particular to a warning device to inform the users about the circuit being cut off by activating a warning light.
2. The Prior Arts
A conventional circuit breaker generally includes a bi-metallic plate which bends toward one direction during overflow of the current so as to separate two contact points to cut off the circuit to protect the electric appliance from being burned.
The first shortcoming of the conventional circuit breaker is that it lacks a warning device to inform the users that the circuit is in abnormal status. The conventional circuit breaker can only cut off the circuit but the users cannot tell which appliance is not in function. The second shortcoming of the conventional circuit breaker is that if there are multiple circuits are involved and one of which is cut off, the users have to spend significant time to figure out which circuit is cut off.
Therefore it is necessary to provide a warning device for the circuit breaker to overcome the disadvantages of the conventional circuit breaker.